The Last Guard at the Gate
by Nightcrawler8
Summary: When one of the Guardians becomes mortal to experience our world, a new force of darkness rises to destroy her and the other Guardians. Cole is assigned to protect her, and finds himself in love...and discovers his true destiny.
1. Protector

The Last Guard at the Gate  
  
(This is a continuation of the universe I created in Lineage and that continues in The Dark Half, Family Ties, Darkness Rising, and Destiny's Call.)  
  
CHAPTER 1: Protector  
  
"Azar, it's my time to go down," said Katrina. The Guardians were gathered in a meeting.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Azar," said Zibri. "Can we even take the risk at a time like this?"  
  
"I appreciate your concern, brother," said Katrina, smiling politely, "but I'll be fine."  
  
"No, they'll be coming after you relentlessly," insisted Zibri. Turning back to Azar, he said, "How can we protect her down there? You know we cannot directly influence the human world with our powers, even to protect one of our own."  
  
Azar pondered on this. If Katrina were caught or captured, it could be disastrous for the universe. An idea struck him. "I know who can protect her."  
  
"Azar, I don't need protection," she insisted firmly. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"You are the youngest of our group, and you have NOT the experience to deal with what is to come," said Azar sternly. "This shall be done. The time has come for the next test."  
  
****  
  
Cole leaned back in his chair and sighed. He'd been working on his latest pro bono case for almost six hours straight, and he still had barely scratched the surface. No amount of demonic powers could ever lessen the mental strain of being a lawyer.  
  
He went to the phone and ordered a pizza. Too bad he didn't have anyone to share it with.  
  
Cole had no doubt he and Michael had made the right decision keeping their powers. The dark future Cole had seen had given him nightmares for a week. Yet, he wondered about the other future, where he walked alone among the masses.  
  
Was that truly his destiny, to walk alone, as an eternal being with no ties to the human world?  
  
Cole's thoughts were broken as two of the Guardians appeared in his room. "Azar, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"No, Cole, nothing to worry about," Azar answered quickly. He turned to the hooded figure next to him. "This is Katrina. I need you to look after her for a while."  
  
Cole's eyes grew huge. "Huh?"  
  
"Every so often, a Guardian takes some time and becomes a mortal, to gain perspective about the world we are protecting," explained Azar. "This is Katrina's first trip to Earth, so I thought you might want to show her around. Will you be able to do this?"  
  
Cole pondered for a moment. Then he said, "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Excellent," said Azar, gesturing at Katrina. Her robe vanished in a flash of light, replaced by normal human clothing.  
  
Cole gasped. Her eyes were the deepest blue he could have imagined, and a light seemed to shine behind them. She had thick, flowing blonde hair which was now tied behind her head in a ponytail. She was beautiful, no doubt about it.  
  
Cole swallowed as he found his throat had gone dry. He walked up to Katrina and extended his hand. "I'm Cole Turner. It's very nice to meet you."  
  
Katrina gingerly shook his hand, but didn't say a word in response.  
  
"I have to get back now," said Azar. "I will see you both again in a few days. Good luck." He vanished.  
  
As soon as Azar was gone, Katrina threw down Cole's hand in disgust. "I didn't ask to be protected," she said at the ceiling, "least of all by this lower being."  
  
Cole was stunned. "Excuse me?" he said.  
  
"You heard me," Katrina said coldly. "I've watched you with my brethren. You are reckless and foolish, and you don't deserve the power that's been given to you."  
  
"Where do you get reckless from?" Cole asked, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Oh, please, spare me the innocent act!" she yelled. "You and your group went into the Underworld without once considering what would happen if you failed. In fact, as I recall, your cousin turned evil for a short period because of his demon half."  
  
"And he was turned back in the end," Cole countered. Why did this girl, as she seemed, think so low of them?  
  
"You were lucky we intervened," she said. "You never could have defeated the Dark Lord on your own, not with your tactics."  
  
"I didn't ask to protect you," said Cole. "But I chose to because I have respect for Azar and I don't want to let him down. So please, don't vent your frustrations on me."  
  
Katrina sighed and calmed herself down. "Just because you're looking out for me doesn't mean I have to enjoy it, but I'll try to control my temper."  
  
"Works for me," said Cole. "Now, what would you like to see first?" he said, leading her out to the balcony.  
  
"Take me down there," she said, gazing at the streets. "I want to be around people so I can understand why they are the way they are."  
  
"I'd be glad to," he said, leading her to the elevator.  
  
****  
  
At the same time, in the low end area of the city, a portal opened and a creature of darkness materialized. It sniffed the air, sensing for great power. Kolatar knew his mission well. He would kill the Guardian that had been sent to Earth, absorb her power, and then kill the other Guardians. He knew that it was likely that a great power was protecting her while she was mortal. Making sure that no one saw him, he shifted into human form. Kolatar felt great power coming from another area of this human city.  
  
"You cannot hide from me, Guardian," said Kolatar. He vanished in a flash of light.  
  
****  
  
"Pheebs, would you mind helping me set the table?" Piper asked.  
  
"Sure, no problem," Phoebe replied. She walked into the kitchen and helped her sister.  
  
Piper noticed that Phoebe had a pensive look on her face. She asked, "Is something wrong, sweetie?"  
  
Phoebe sighed. "I'm not sure. Michael's been really on edge the past couple of days. He's had nightmares. It's almost like he's frightened by something, but he doesn't know what. I've tried to comfort him, but he just waves me off. I don't know what to do."  
  
"What did he see in the nightmares?" asked Piper.  
  
"Nothing concrete," said Phoebe, "but whatever it is, it's really bad." She rubbed her temples. "I'm really worried about him, Piper. I've never seen him so scared about anything."  
  
"It's ok, sweetie," said Piper, wrapping her younger sister in a hug. "You'll get through this, I'm sure of it."  
  
"I hope so," said Phoebe.  
  
****  
  
Cole and Katrina walked through one of the more slummy areas of San Francisco. Katrina had a horrified look on her face. She couldn't believe the number of homeless people wandering the streets. She saw children who were broken and battered. She could feel pain emanating from all around her.  
  
Cole sensed her apprehension and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's different than you thought it would be, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "I never realized how much darkness there was in this world."  
  
"It must be hard for you, knowing that there's nothing you can do to interfere," Cole remarked. "I feel it, too, to a certain extent."  
  
Katrina looked at him in surprise. "You do?" she asked.  
  
"Everyday, I just want to wave my hand and give them all nice homes to live in, give them food, everything they need," Cole said pensively. "But I can't, because I know I shouldn't. They need to find a way to put aside their differences and work to build a bright future. At least I can protect them from the darkness and keep it from consuming them."  
  
Katrina looked into the dark blue eyes of the man beside her with wonder. "You have so much insight, Cole. Before I met you, I wouldn't have seen it, but I'm glad I did," she said. "I want to apologize for yelling at you earlier. I was wrong about you. You do things your way because you care, not because you're reckless. Forgive me for judging you like that."  
  
"I appreciate that," said Cole, smiling. Looking at his watch, he said, "It's getting late. We should probably head back now. Besides, I never did get to that pizza."  
  
"Is it any good?" she asked.  
  
Cole gaped at her. "You don't know what you've been missing." They walked into a deserted alley and blurred back to the penthouse.  
  
****  
  
Michael ate very slowly through dinner. He barely said a word to anyone the entire time he was at the table. As soon as they were finished, Michael went into the living room to watch TV.  
  
Phoebe watched him from the doorway of the living room. It saddened her to see him this way. He had a haggard look in his face from fear and lack of sleep.  
  
She walked over and sat down next to him. "Baby, we need to talk," she said.  
  
Michael shook his head. "There's nothing to talk about, Phoebe," he said in a dull voice.  
  
"Yes, there is," she said, not willing to give up this time. "You're scared to death about something, and it's killing you. Why won't you open up to me about it?"  
  
"Because I can't, OK!" he snapped irritably. "Just leave me alone!"  
  
A sob hitched in Phoebe's chest. "Whatever," she said sadly. As she walked away, tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
Michael heard her begin to cry, and suddenly realization hit him like a wave. What the hell was he doing? He got up quickly and went over to her. "Phoebe, wait," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, her lips quivering. "I'm sorry, baby." He pulled her into his arms and held her head against his chest.  
  
Phoebe heard his heart beating in his chest and sighed. "I can't stand seeing you like this, Michael," she said.  
  
Michael kissed the top of her head and tilted her neck to look at him. "I know you want to help, honey," he said with a slight smile. "I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. It's just hard to even think straight like this." He sighed. "I feel like there's a foreboding, like there's a wave of darkness coming, and it will decimate everything in its way."  
  
Phoebe kissed him gently on the lips. "We'll get through this together, ok?"  
  
"Ok," he said, smiling again.  
  
Just then, a yell came down the stairs from the attic. "Phoebe, DEMON!"  
  
Michael quickly orbed them up to the attic. They saw Piper and Paige facing a dark-haired, gray-eyed man. As Michael released Phoebe, she threw a fireball, but to her amazement, the demon absorbed it. Piper tried to freeze and blow up the demon, but to no effect. Paige had no luck with her lightning bolt either. "We're definitely having problems here," she said as the demon started to advance.  
  
"My turn," said Michael. A Source-style fireball appeared in his hand, and he threw it. This time, the demon was knocked to the ground, and Michael could see a gash where his fireball had struck the demon. Black blood flowed copiously from the wound. "Damn, this guy is tough," he remarked. Normally, most demons would have been incinerated instantly by one Source-style fireball.  
  
The demon groaned in pain from the wound and Michael prepared a second fireball. Before Michael had a chance to throw the fireball, Kolatar shifted into his demonic form. Michael's mouth dropped open in shock. The demon was now a good eight feet tall with a thin body and long legs and arms that had claws on the ends. A horn protruded from the top of its head and two more from the sides. Menacing red eyes were set above sharp, jagged teeth. "Where is the Guardian?" said Kolatar in a deep demonic voice.  
  
"There is no Guardian here," said Michael as he prepared to throw the second fireball. However, Kolatar was faster and flashed out before the fireball could hit him.  
  
"Damn! I almost had him," said Michael in annoyance.  
  
"Well, at least he's gone," said Phoebe, leaning against her husband.  
  
"For now," said Piper. "But he'll be back. They always are."  
  
"Well, we'd better be more prepared, because he's immune to our powers," said Paige, indicating herself and her sisters. "Why do you think he thought one of the Guardians would be here?"  
  
"I don't know," said Michael, "but I sure would like to know."  
  
****  
  
"Cole, that was delicious," said Katrina, wiping some tomato sauce from her face.  
  
"I just can't believe they don't have anything like pizza in your realm," he said, chuckling.  
  
"Well, normally, I don't have to eat," said Katrina. "Guardians' bodies are different than yours. Our magic sustains us indefinitely and independently."  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Cole said, smiling.  
  
"Me too," said Katrina, meeting Cole's gaze. "You've been staring at me a lot."  
  
Cole blushed, embarrassed. "I can't help it. You're a very beautiful woman, Katrina."  
  
"Thank you," she said. "I think you're a handsome man, Cole, and you have a good heart, which I'm sorry I didn't see before I met you. I'm surprised you aren't married." Seeing the sad look that passed over Cole's face, she said, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I should have realized..."  
  
"No, it's alright," he said. "I haven't always been the man you see before you."  
  
"It doesn't matter who you were, Cole," Katrina said firmly. "You have to put your past behind you, and look to the future." Cole and Katrina looked into each others' eyes for a minute. Then she said, "You know, Cole, there was something else of this world that I have yet to experience."  
  
"What would that be?" he asked, moving closer to her.  
  
"This," she said, and kissed him. Cole put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her back. As they pulled apart, she gasped and said, "That's amazing. So much emotion from physical contact is incredible."  
  
"That's what love feels like," said Cole, smiling again. Suddenly, Kolatar materialized in the room in his demonic form. "Get behind me!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh, my God," she gasped as she saw Kolatar.  
  
"You cannot escape me, Guardian," hissed Kolatar. He fired an energy bolt and it knocked Cole off his feet. Cole was stunned, but unharmed. He threw an energy ball in response, and it hit Kolatar squarely in his abdominal region, causing black blood to spurt out.  
  
Cole wasted no time and threw a second energy ball. Kolatar screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Cole threw one more energy ball, and this time Kolatar was engulfed in flames and vanquished.  
  
Cole got up and turned to Katrina. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," she said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Did you recognize him?" he asked her. "I've never seen any demon like that before."  
  
She nodded. "I haven't actually seen one before, but I've heard about them." She shook her head. "We need to go to the Charmed Ones, now."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Cole asked.  
  
"Things have just become much worse, Cole," she said. "This one was only the messenger. There will be more, and we need to be prepared. Otherwise we're all dead."  
  
"Who are they?" he demanded.  
  
Katrina looked at him sadly. "The Devourers," she whispered.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Invasion

CHAPTER 2: Invasion  
  
After Tom and Melinda had been put to sleep, Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Leo, and Michael went down to the living room to talk.  
  
"Leo, are you sure the Elders don't know anything about this demon?" asked Piper.  
  
"If there's a Guardian on Earth, the Elders didn't know, nor do they know about the demon," he answered. "Remember, the Guardians are the highest power on our side in this realm, so they can act without the Elders ever knowing."  
  
"Well, we didn't find anything in the Book, even after giving Grams our 'we're clueless' routine," said Paige.  
  
"And except for Michael, our powers are useless against it," added Phoebe.  
  
"How could the Elders not know anything about this demon?" Michael wondered.  
  
"Because he wasn't from this realm," said a new voice.  
  
They whirled around to see Cole and Katrina blur into the room.  
  
"Cole," said Michael, standing up. "Who's this?"  
  
"This is Katrina," said Cole. "She's one of the Guardians." Seeing their shocked faces, Cole explained why Katrina was on Earth.  
  
"Well, that certainly explains why the demon came here looking for her," said Piper. "The question is what kind of demon is that, and why is it so interested in you?"  
  
"Was," Cole corrected. Seeing Piper's glare, he said, "Katrina, why don't you tell them?" They all sat down again.  
  
"The demon you faced is known as a Ravager, a spy, sent to kill me and use my powers to enter the Guardian realm, and ultimately kill us all. The Ravagers are the soldier demons of a group known as the Devourers."  
  
"Why haven't we seen them before?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Because of the Avatars," answered Katrina. "The Devourers felt that the Avatars would accomplish their goals, and benefit all evil in the process, so they left this realm alone. When Cole and Michael destroyed the Avatars, we had hoped that it would have shown the Devourers that they should stay away. We couldn't have been more wrong. They are more determined than ever."  
  
"So, who exactly are they?" asked Piper.  
  
"The Devourers exist in a universe completely separate from ours. It is a realm of absolute chaos. They control everything in that realm. Their ultimate goal is to gain control of all the realms. Unfortunately, every realm they have ever invaded has been decimated and reformed to their liking. We Guardians are the only thing standing in their way for this realm. At the moment, they can only open portals for a short period of time, and it takes them a while to build up enough power to open one. If they manage to kill us, they will invade without restraint."  
  
"How can we stop them?" asked Paige.  
  
"We had thought that we Guardians were the only ones with enough power to stop them," said Katrina. "However, it appears that Michael and Cole, having retained the powers they received as Avatars, have enough power to fight against the Devourers. Unfortunately, they are the only ones."  
  
"Which means the Power of Three is useless," said Michael in frustration. "No offense, honey."  
  
"None taken," Phoebe replied.  
  
"We do have something else to our advantage," said Katrina. "We're only vulnerable while I'm on Earth. Once Azar comes and takes me back, we should be fine."  
  
"So, all we have to do is keep you safe until then," Cole concluded.  
  
"Exactly," said Katrina.  
  
"It would probably be a good idea if the two of you stay here," said Michael. "We're stronger together. Unfortunately, you'll have to stay down here, since at the moment there is a lack of bedrooms in this place."  
  
"Ok," said Cole. "Let's get set up."  
  
****  
  
Lightning crackled around the Devourers' castle. The nine Devourers were in a heated discussion of what to do with the Earth realm.  
  
"What do you mean, our assassin failed?" snarled Xorl, leader of the Devourers.  
  
"It appears we underestimated the magical beings living in the Earth realm," said Nikto. "Apparently, there are some with enough power to kill us."  
  
"Are there any suggestions for our next move?" asked Xorl.  
  
"We should allow our other sleepers to begin moving," suggested Loptra. "The reports said it took two of these beings to vanquish Kolatar. They will not be able to handle multiple Ravagers."  
  
"We'll soon find out, won't we?" said Xorl. "Order the other sleepers in Kolatar's cell to go active." He waved his hand in disgust, dismissing the meeting.  
  
****  
  
Cole woke the next morning feeling very exhausted. He'd stayed up half the night keeping an eye on Katrina while Michael had helped the girls cast a protection spell for the Manor against the Ravagers. Nobody was really sure how effective the spell would be, but it was better than nothing.  
  
As Cole gazed at Katrina's sleeping form, he felt a longing within him, a desire for companionship, something he hadn't felt since he'd been with Phoebe. It startled him with realization, but it felt wonderful to feel for someone again.  
  
Cole bent over and gently shook her. "Katrina, wake up."  
  
She groaned and opened her eyes. "Oh, hi, Cole," she said, rubbing her face. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's about ten in the morning," he said, handing her the clothes Azar had given to her. "Piper will probably be down soon to make breakfast, so I figured I'd wake you up beforehand."  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate that," she said, pulling the clothes under her sleeping bag to put them on. "Sleep is very interesting. I never realized how tired mortals could get."  
  
"Try finding out how hard it is to have to walk everywhere, and then you'll understand what it means to be mortal," said Cole, remembering his short time as a mortal.  
  
Just then, Piper came down the stairs, followed by Leo, who was holding Wyatt. "Morning, Cole, morning, Katrina," she greeted them. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"For my first time," said Katrina with a small giggle, "I think it was pretty good."  
  
"Good, I'm glad to hear that," she said with a smile. Turning to Leo, she said, "Honey, why don't you put Wyatt in the playpen and come help me?"  
  
"Sure, no problem," said Leo, doing as his wife asked. "Katrina, do you want to help too?"  
  
"I'd like that," she said. "I've never actually cooked anything before. This should be fun."  
  
Cole barely suppressed his laughter as Katrina walked into the kitchen. She was so wonderful and sweet that he wondered where she'd been his whole life. And that's when the realization completely hit him.  
  
He was falling in love with her. There was no mistaking it.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," said Michael, breaking Cole's musings.  
  
Cole jumped slightly and turned to face his cousin. "Michael, DON'T sneak up on me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."  
  
"If it were still possible for you to have one," he said, chuckling. "I get the impression you were thinking about a certain blonde-haired, blue- eyed woman who happens to be staying here right now?"  
  
Cole's eyes widened slightly. "What makes you think that?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, come on," Michael cajoled. "It doesn't take my sixth sense to see that you love her. You stare at her practically nonstop."  
  
"I do?" Cole said.  
  
"You should tell her how you feel," suggested Michael.  
  
"Why? Pretty soon, she'll be gone, and I'll be alone again," said Cole sadly.  
  
"I don't know, but I think it's better that you tell her the truth while you still can. If you love her that much, you owe her that."  
  
"Thanks for the advice, Michael," said Cole with a small smile. As he turned to walk into the kitchen, Michael put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Was there something else?"  
  
"Yes, actually," said Michael, lowering his voice even more. "It's about our powers."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Well, I don't know about you," he began, "but even after everything we've gone through in the past couple of months, doesn't it strike you very oddly that we're as powerful as we are?"  
  
"A little," Cole admitted. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I might be crazy, but I think my powers have grown overnight," he said.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Cole asked, very curious.  
  
"When I fought that Ravager, I felt power rising within me," Michael said. "It was the strangest feeling I've ever experienced. I could feel the power building inside of me, increasing more and more...and suddenly it stopped, like something was blocking it." He paused a moment. "Most of the effect subsided overnight, but I can still feel some residue of it. I think fighting the Ravager made me tap into my powers more deeply than ever. Did you feel anything like that last night?"  
  
Cole allowed his mind to drift back to the night before. "Now that you mention it," he said, "I did feel something like that. With everything that was going on last night, I barely even noticed."  
  
"I'm scared at the implications of this, Cole," Michael said. "I didn't think it was possible for our powers to increase any more than they already had. What do you think this means?"  
  
"I don't know," said Cole, "but something tells me we'll find out soon enough."  
  
****  
  
The four remaining members of Kolatar's cell were sitting in their hideout, an abandoned warehouse in the San Francisco. They had reported Kolatar's death to the Devourers, and were awaiting further instructions.  
  
Suddenly, a portal opened, and Xorl's voice was heard. "This is your Supreme Ruler, Xorl. Your orders are as follows. You are to kill the Guardian and those protecting her. Do not fail me."  
  
"We live to serve, Master," the four Ravagers said as the portal closed. They flashed out of the warehouse.  
  
****  
  
Later in the afternoon, Cole found Katrina sitting in the solarium. "This is such a nice room," she remarked. "It allows the sun's warmth to penetrate without being outside."  
  
"Yeah, it is nice," said Cole, gulping nervously. "Um, I was wondering if we could talk for a minute."  
  
"Sure, Cole," she said, sitting up. "What's on your mind?"  
  
Cole took a deep breath. "I...I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
Katrina's eyes grew huge. "What did you say?"  
  
"I'm in love with you," he said, sitting down next to her. "I've felt this way since we shared that kiss the other night. I was smitten by you when I first saw you, but that kiss made me feel something I never thought I'd feel again."  
  
"You love me?" she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Yes," he said, stroking her cheek. "Do you feel the same way?"  
  
She hesitated and then nodded. "I wasn't sure at first, but I am now. You have so much love in your heart, Cole, and I feel blessed that you want to share it with me. I just wish there was a way that we could be together."  
  
"So do I," he agreed. "I suggest we make as much of the time we have left."  
  
"Oh, Cole," said Katrina. They shared a passionate kiss, which was broken off by the sound of the front door opening and shutting.  
  
Phoebe cleared her throat as she and Michael walked into the room. "I could have sworn I saw the two of you kissing," she said, giggling. "Were my eyes deceiving me?"  
  
"No, Phoebe, you saw correctly," Michael answered. "Cole and Katrina are in love with each other, and personally, I couldn't be happier for you, cousin."  
  
Cole turned red with embarrassment, and Katrina blushed. Phoebe and Michael started laughing hysterically, but their laughter was suddenly cut short as four Ravagers suddenly appeared. "PIPER, PAIGE, GET DOWN HERE!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Piper and Paige orbed in and gasped as they saw the Ravagers. "How did they get past the protection shield?" whispered Paige.  
  
"They must have been invisible," said Katrina. "They probably followed you to the front door and waited for you to open it."  
  
Michael turned to the Ravagers. "Leave now, or prepare to be vanquished."  
  
"You can't stop us," said the lead Ravager. "Our Masters will conquer your world, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."  
  
"We'll see about that," said Cole, motioning Katrina to get behind him. He quickly fired off an energy ball at the lead Ravager. As with Kolatar, black blood spurted from the wound, and Cole prepared another energy ball.  
  
Meanwhile, Michael had begun throwing Source-style fireballs at another Ravager, and on the third one, it exploded. At the same time, the Charmed Ones were using their powers against the other two, but to no apparent effect. One of the Ravagers fired a powerful energy bolt that hit all three sisters with multiple blasts. They collapsed to the ground, bleeding from several wounds each.  
  
"PHOEBE!" yelled Michael. Enraged, he threw two fireballs at the Ravagers, and to his surprise, one of them exploded on the first hit. Apparently, the girls must have done more damage than he thought, or his suspicions about his power level were correct. However, the other Ravager managed to fire an energy bolt that knocked him backwards. Dazed, Michael managed to fire one last fireball which killed the Ravager before collapsing in exhaustion. He leaned over and checked on the girls.  
  
The last Ravager was facing Cole, who was still shielding Katrina. However, on one blast Cole was thrown out of position and the Ravager managed to send an energy bolt at Katrina. "KATRINA!" Cole shouted as the energy bolt hit her. Katrina slammed against the wall, and fell to the ground. Blood began to seep out from under her, and the Ravager grinned maliciously.  
  
Cole felt a deep rage fill him. He reached deep inside him, seeking as much power as he could find. He hit a wall, some barrier inside of him, and he remembered what he and Michael had felt the night before. Cole could feel power behind it, but just couldn't break it through to it. Cole used his rage as fuel, and pressed. He felt the wall bend, and then shatter, and raw power came to his will.  
  
The sisters and Michael ducked as Cole screamed in pure rage. Raw power exploded out from him, and washed over them as if they were in a flood. Cole's eyes blazed, and he roared, "GET OUT OF HERE!" The Ravager tried to fight against Cole's magic, but his will was crushed, and he felt himself being thrown from this realm.  
  
When the power passed, Michael and the others looked around. The Ravager was gone, and Cole was glowing with a fierce light. As the light bathed over them, they felt their wounds heal and their pains eased. The group looked over at Katrina, who stirred and then stood up. As she stood, she also began to glow. She looked over at Cole, and said, "Welcome to the Guardians, Cole."  
  
Cole's eyes bugged out of his head. "WHAT!"  
  
"Perhaps I can explain better," said a new voice. Everyone turned to see Azar and the other Guardians appear in the room.  
  
"Azar, what the HELL is going on?" Cole asked incredulously.  
  
"We had to test you, Cole. Both of you, actually," Azar said, including Michael. "We were the ones who sent the Angel of Destiny to you. We wanted to see if you were willing to make the ultimate sacrifice, to be eternal while watching everyone you love die, and to remain warriors for the side of good at the expense of your own lives. Although both of you did, you did so for different reasons."  
  
"I get it," Michael exclaimed, "Cole chose to keep his powers because of the evil that would happen without him there."  
  
Azar nodded, and said, "And despite how impressed I am with you, it still remains that you only agreed to keep your powers when it became apparent that Cole was going to try and do it alone. I can respect your relationship with Phoebe, but such mortal connections are weaknesses we cannot afford to have."  
  
"I still don't get why you wanted to test us in the first place.I mean, we were Avatars." Cole said in confusion.  
  
"We need you, Cole. More than you can possibly imagine." Katrina said gravely.  
  
"Why?" Cole asked.  
  
"These enemies we faced today, they are only the forerunners. The Devourers have millions of Ravagers, and each one of the Devourers may be stronger than all of us put together. Only one thing stops them, and that is a barrier we Guardians maintain. But, we aren't strong enough right now, and Ravagers are slipping through. The Devourers are getting stronger. We need you Cole, we need you to help reinforce the barrier. Please."  
  
Cole felt deep hurt inside him, and he turned to stare at Katrina with an accusing stare, "Are you saying everything we've shared was because you NEEDED me!"  
  
Katrina walked forward and glared at Cole, "Don't be an idiot! I love you, and I can't believe you even doubt that. This way we can be together."  
  
Cole looked deep into her eyes, and then smiled. "Alright, I'm in."  
  
The group gasped, and Michael walked forward and said, "Cole?"  
  
Cole turned to him, and smiled, "Thank you cousin, for being there for me. But this is my destiny, my chance to do the greatest good. I need to do this."  
  
"I understand, and I'll sleep better knowing you're watching my back," Michael said with a grin. He then turned to Azar and asked, "Does that mean I can be a Guardian too?"  
  
Azar shook his head, and said, "Doubtful. If it ever became necessary, it could happen. But I shudder to think what that would mean for the world.take heart, Michael. Your destiny and place is here, not with us."  
  
As Michael pulled Phoebe into his embrace, Cole walked over to Katrina and Azar. He smiled, and said, "Let's go." They then blurred out.  
  
Phoebe looked up at Michael and asked, "Baby, are you okay?"  
  
Michael looked down at her and grinned, and said, "Yes, I am. Finally, I am."  
  
THE END 


End file.
